Rift Activity
by silas-the-fangirl
Summary: Rose and 10.5 are transported, by the Cardiff rift, to Torchwood Three. But how do they get back and stop the Universe's crashing into each other... again.
1. VERY IMPORTANT! READ FIRST!

**VERY IMPORTANT: My fanfic is based when the Doctor locks Rose and 10.5 in the Alternate Universe, after the events of **_**Journey's End**_**. But with my story, I needed to have Owen and Tosh still alive from **_**Torchwood**_**. Sorry if this cause's confusion. Also in **_**Journey's End**_**, there is a scene where the Doctor and Rose talk to Gwen and Ianto, this never happened because none of the **_**Torchwood**_** team have not seen or meet Rose or 10.5 before hand. The **_**Torchwood**_** team have no idea who Rose and 10.5 are.**

**XXX cece-noon. **


	2. Torchwood Three Where?

**So this is it, I always wanted to write a Doctor Who/Torchwood story, but could never think of a good idea. This is what I thought up when I was watching Day 5 of Torchwood's Children of Earth. I'm not sure if there is another story like mine, I haven't actually read any cross over stories. I was too busy writing mine! Enjoy, and also, please review. But be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood or any of the characters belonging to the BBC. (Or whoever the genius was who created these amazing shows!)**

It was the first snow of the season, children ran around throwing snowballs at one another, adults tried to duck every time they were in aim. It was picturesque, it was idyllic. It was Christmas in Cardiff. Couples walked around, wrapped in scarfs and beanies and coats, discussing what they would get for their friends and families, how they would decorate their trees, what they would make for Christmas dinner. However, this peace and serenity was disturbed by two people hurrying along.

"All I'm saying is, Doctor, you need to hurry up. Once again, we are going to be late... all because of you!"

"I can't help it, I needed to fix it. It was all flat like!" He defended himself. Rose stopped and turned suddenly, the Doctor gave a shriek of surprise.

"It doesn't take men twenty minutes to do their hair!"

"Well if you're being mean to my femininity, blame Donna!" He pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the Torchwood Hub, their current place of work. Three months before, her father, Peter Tyler, the new boss of Torchwood had sent the Doctor to Torchwood Three at the urging of Jackie. She complained all the live long day about the new Doctor and had decided to dislike him as much as she liked the old one. For months at a time, Jackie never saw her daughter while she was travelling, she thought that the Doctor did that to spite her; it had rubbed her the wrong way. Doctor-point-five, as she liked to call him, had made no improvement on his strained relationship with his now mother-in-law.

So Pete had followed his wife's instructions and sent the Doctor to Cardiff alone with Rose. Though their working relationship was at a different intensity to their home life, they made a formidable team. Rose was the 'muscle', so to speak, she would go and fight the alien hordes, dragging the Doctor with her, but he was more gadgetier. In other words he could pick up a gun and threaten an alien, but then he saw the disappointment in Roses eyes, he could see her remembering Him, could see how much it would always be Him. So he took the easy way out of the situation, he drove her around and told her which direction to run in.

They continued their way around the bay to the Hub, talking between themselves. The sudden flash of light made both the Doctor and Rose yell. The light was blinding, they could barely open their eyes. The noise of the outside world stopped, but only for a second. The sound of children screaming and carrying on and mothers yelling warning to their kids once again took place in the ear drums of the two caught in the light. And as suddenly as it had come, it had gone. Nothing was different, or as they could see, if they had looked closely enough, they would have noticed the colour change of a beanie on a child, that the row of snow men along the walk way had disappeared.

"What was that?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Just some rift activity. I'll ask Marty when we get in. But first I'm going to pop over to the coffee shop and get something hot to drink, you want anything?"

"Yeah, umm, just the usual." The Doctor gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to get their orders.

Rose continued around the bay to the dock and walked up to the entrance, making a mental list of the things she had to do today.

_Finish reports from last week..._

_Check on the aliens they had caught a few weeks back, they had tried to create massive natural disasters to wipe out the human race..._

_Find out what had disturbed the Weevils and caused them to appear more often..._

_And find out what had just happened to the rift._

She pushed through the door and came face to face with a man wearing a three piece suit. The suit was a charcoal grey with thick black strips. He had a crisp white shirt and a black tie on.

"Were closed for today, Miss." He said curtly without looking up from his magazine.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

He looked up from his magazine and looked into Rose's eyes, "I said, were closed."

"Well you're not closed for me, I'm Torchwood. Who the hell are you?"

"You're not Torchwood. And we're not doing any tours today." He began to read his magazine again. Rose was very cranky by this time. No one told her who she was or wasn't, so she tried a different approach.

"Pete Tyler transferred me here, from Torchwood One in London; he's the head of Torchwood. Ring any bells!" She yelled the last bit.

"Look, Miss, I've never heard of Pete Tyler, so you should leave, and in case you don't know, Torchwood One fell, at the Battle at Canary Warf." He said. The tension in his voice now noticeable, Canary Warf brought back a lot of bad memories.

"And then it was rebuilt by my father Pete Tyler!"

The man behind the counter pressed a button, the 'help button' he liked to call it. Many people came through wanting to see Torchwood. Though it was meant to be a secret organisation, ask anyone in Cardiff where Torchwood was, they would point over to the bay. Someone would arrive from the team any second. They had had a terrible case a few months back, a youth came in asking to see Torchwood and would simply not leave. Ianto had requested back up and the youth pulled a gun, but Ianto was saved by Jack shoving him out of the way, as a result, Jack was killed, but five minutes later that was easy fixed.

"If you would just wait here a minute." Ianto said in a calm voice with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What for?" Rose asked.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the secret door, "This." He said. Jack bursted from behind the door and looked around. Shock made his veins run cold and his heart almost stop.

"Rose?"

"Jack?" She replied, equally stunned.


	3. Serious Conversations

**Hey everyone, I just want to thank everyone for the support on my story. I especially want to have a shout out to Blythe, their review made my day, thanks! So I also want to take the time to say, the Torchwood team, Rose and the Doctor have never met. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

Walking through the familiar halls, even though they weren't quite right, Rose felt scared and threatened. Back home, here, she walked down the halls, through all the twists and turns daily with an air of confidence, the Doctor at her heels. But these weren't her halls, they where Jacks, and whoever else inhabited, well they apparently called it The Hub. They hadn't named the one back home; it was just affectionately called Three.

There were the sounds of the deadlock door opening, the sirens, the clinking of the metal door rolling to the side, the steamy mist that always appeared just before the person entering walked into the Hub and up or down the stairs, depending on their destination.

"She doesn't look like trouble, Jack.' Came a voice, Owen's head emerged from behind a desk. "Are we actually giving tours now?"

"Shut it Owen, she's Torchwood."

"Ahh.' Owen said, looking at Rose, wondering if he would be asked to slip upstairs to Jacks office and get the _Forget-Torchwood-Forever!-Yay-For-Us!_ drug that Jack favoured, he then looked at Jacks affection towards the strange girl in wonder, _Has he finally lost it?_ "From the fabled Two, or have we made a Four?"

"I'm from One, on loan to Three." Talking about Torchwood One was an unwritten rule, Don't Do It! Everyone looked up at what Rose had said, Gwen and Tosh sharing looks with Owen, their gazes returning to Rose after deciding with a silent agreement that this was interesting.

XVXVXVXVX

The Doctor was getting cranky. Well, he wasn't cranky, he just wasn't happy. He came here every morning, ordered the same thing every day for three months straight. A month ago, he only had to walk in and pay, Johnny had already gotten Rose's latte and his banana milkshake, they would be sitting on the front counter next to Rose's muffin and his banana bread. But this morning was different. There was no tasty treat and no liquid goodness.

"Johnny, I'll have my usual." The Doctor said with his usual zeal, cheesy grin painted across his face.

"What's your usual, Sir?"

"You know my usual, Johnny. Coffee, shake, muffin and banana bread!" His smile never faltering.

"Thank you for placing your order, what name was it under? We will call you when your order is ready." The disinterested man said.

"Johnny, you know my name, the Doctor."

"What's your first name?"

"Doctor. Johnny, you know me! You served me yesterday!" The Doctor was beginning to feel flustered.

"I'm sorry Sir, but a lot of people come in here every day, I'm sorry I don't remember you."

The Doctor tried again. "But..."

XVXVXVXVX

"Rose, tell us about what happened!" Jack said calmly, Rose, he knew had a tendency to stress out a bit.

"There was a light; it was really... really bright." Owen earned a hard glare from Jack when he chuckled at the 'light' reference, given his current situation, he found it amusing.

"And?" Jack asked, returning to the subject. Rose hesitated, she didn't know how to explain it, it had happened so fast, and she had been angry with the Doctor. Her mind had been elsewhere.

"Everything just sort of stopped, went real quiet. Then to sounds came crashing back really fast, like it never happened. I don't really remember. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack knew what this meant, he had seen it before, but Rose and the Doctor where his friends. But that didn't mean he wanted to accept it. He had always hated this part of the job. Telling people that their old lives where over, telling strangers that they had fallen through a rift in time and space was hard, he had never told a person he had known. He was speechless.

Rose looked up from her hands and stared straight ahead, looking without seeing, she felt she had let Jack down, she should have been able to remember, but it was already fuzzy, like it never happened. But all she had to do was look at Jack and then reality came crashing back. Her eyes met Jacks, she saw the truth there, and it killed her. Her mum, Jackie the Eccentric, she would never see her again. Pete, her dad that she had only just found, well, she had lost him again. Her baby brother, she would never see him grow up, experience childhood, adolescence, first love, first heart break, marriage and a happy life.

"No!" her sudden movement to stand made the team look up from their work, the age of staring had lost all appeal, they had long since gone back to their reports, statistics and monitoring. Jack looked up at Rose.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He said and looked back to the concrete ground again. Rose looked to the ceiling, took a deep breath, blinking the tears back and walked to the door.

"I have to go, Jack."

"Where Rose, You don't have anything here anymore."

"I have the Doctor. And he needs to know."

XVXVXVXVX

She hurried from the Hub, through the twisting corridors, out the secret door, past the annoying man in the suit out the main door she turned left and she ran to the coffee shop. To find the Doctor in an epic battle that he was losing.

"I insist you leave sir!"

"Not until you remember my name!"

"Doctor!" He turned his head at his name, he knew that tone anywhere. The tear clogged voice was one he knew well. After the real Doctor had left them at Bad Wolf Bay, she had cried in his arms, asking why he had abandoned her again. She cried all the way back to the mansion, and for weeks after. Every tear that left her eye hurt him. She was crying because he was him, but just... not enough. He looked into her eyes, could see all the hurt and pain there.

"What's happened, Rose? What happened?" He asked his eyes boring into hers.


End file.
